Bite Bite Num Num (Two-Shot)
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Erica (meh friend) finds- well... Herobrine finds her. They become friends then couples. Yeah, then she gets swallowed by him and they live happily ever after! Wrong! Caitie (meh XD), Jin, Adam, and Ross are recording GTA V when Alesa calls Caitie. Alesa's screaming about some giant monster thing kidnapping Erica. Rated M for violence, swears, and smut. (Happy now!)
1. Info

_**Bite Bite Num Num Two-Shot  
Info Sheet/Chapter**_

 _ **Settings - SkyMedia offices/Forest/Cave/Back at the offices  
Time settings - 12:00pm/3:00pm/6:00pm/8:00pm  
Characters - Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft)/Ross (House_Owner)/ John/Barney (ThatGuyBarney)/Jin (JinBop)/Caitie (Team DragonBallGTFanfiction)/Erica (Friend)/Conner (Other friend)/Herobrine /Alesa (SeriousNonsense/Adam's Gf)/Max (MithzanMax/editor)/ John Smith (Other other friend)/ Jennifer/Jenny (My irl sister, she'd get along with Max so "well")**_

 _ **Ages:**_  
 _ **Adam - 23**_  
 _ **Alesa - 22**_  
 _ **Barney - 23**_  
 _ **Caitie - 22**_  
 _ **Conner - 21**_  
 _ **Erica - 21**_  
 _ **Herobrine - "21" (21,000,000 XD)**_  
 _ **Jin - 22**_  
 _ **Max - 23**_  
 _ **Ross - 20**_  
 _ **Jenny - 24  
John S. - 23  
**_

 _ **Sibling pairings:  
Adam - Caitie  
Jin - Jenny (lol why not?)  
Alesa - Erica (again, why not?)  
Ross - Conner (Haha!)**_

 _ **Couple pairings:  
Caitie x Jin  
Adam x Alesa (always 3)  
Max x Jenny (XD)Erica x Herobrine**_

 _ **Okay, that's it for info. Next will be the two-shot. Enjoy!**_


	2. Part 1

_**Part 1**_

 _Normal pov_

Caitie, Jin, Adam, and Ross were recording. They were playing GTA V online being dumb idiots.

"I'mma steal yo car Adam." Caitie says into the mic to Adam.

"Not if I steal your, _taco truck_." Adam says back.

"Nu! Not my baby!" Caitie yells.

"Wait we have a baby?" Jin asks jokingly, trying to get on Caitie's nerves. Hey, it's what boyfriend and girlfriend do.

"Oh shut it Jin- Nu meh truck! Why Adam whyyyyy?!" Caitie yells and Adam laughs.

"Ha, told ya- Jin what the hell?!" Adam screamed. Caitie busted out laughing.

"You stole hers so I stole yours- Ross what the hell?!" Jin yelled as Caitie and Ross laughed really hard.

"In yo face Jin! That's for stealing meh sandwich!" Ross yelled.

"That wasn't me!" Jin shouts. Caitie giggled.

"You know who it is don't you?" Ross asked her.

"It.. was- Conner staph tickling meh! *laughter*" Caitie says while in her office she was being tickled by Conner.

"Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Conner yells.

"We're recording here..." Adam says impatiently.

"Kay. Go shoo Conner." Caitie says and shoves Conner out of her office, closing and locking the door. Conner stood there with arms pinned up and his faced "glued" to the glass.

"Nu. I'm recording stay out." Caitie says and sits back down.

"God Adam you're so impatient sometimes." Caitie says. They resumed recording and in the next ten minutes Caitie's ringtone rang to Drive By, meaning Alesa was calling.

"Hey gotta take this, it's Alesa." Caitie says.

"Oh, so she calls you instead of me? Are you two secretly doing something me _and_ Jin don't know?" Adam asks.

"Ew God know Adam we're just friends geesh. Anyways, hey Alesa." Caitie says as she answers the phone.

 _Caitie pov_

(A-Alesa C-Caitie)

A- Caitie you have to come here as fast as you can something happened to Erica!

C- What the fuck happened?!

A- Thisgianthandreacheddownandgrabbedherand-

C- Whoa, Alesa hold it. Now, more slowly this time.

A- *deep breath* This giant... hand reached down and... grabbed her and... she's gone. I don't know where she went!

C- I know she's your sister but calm down please-

A- She's your friend why aren't you worried about her?

C- I am... it's really to much to- Adam shut the hell up this is fucking serious!- sorry... anyways what I was saying is; it's to hard for me to take in right now so I'll probably start acting up soon. We'll try looking for her, but if we don't find her... I don't know what to- Jin shut up!- I don't know what to do about- I do love you Jin but this is very important it's about Erica!- sorry.. again.

A- It's alright. Just, please come over. Tell Adam and Conner to also. And Jin, because we both know he won't let you go on your own anywhere.

C and A- *Laughing*

C- Anyways, I'll see you in a bit. Bye.

A- Bye.

C and A- *hang up*

"Adam, we need to see Alesa. She'll explain later. You coming?" I asked. Shit totally forgot about we were recording.

"Uh, sorry recruits, we gotta stop it right here for family matters. We'll see you guys later." Adam says, signaling he stopped recording, even though he was the only one recording.

"You know I'm coming along right?" Jin asks.

"Yeah, she told me to tell you to come also. And also Conner, who's still at my fucking door." I said, and saw Conner at the door.

"I heard everything!" Conner says/yells.

"Y'know, sometimes I think you're an idiot." I said to him. I unlocked my office and went out of it. Out of nowhere Adam tackled me.

"Dude what the hell?!" I asked as Conner was laughing his ass off. I should go tell Max and Jenny we're going back to Adam's house for some... issue Alesa's "having".

"I'mma go tell Max and Jenny, if you'd get fucking off of me." I said. Adam got off of me and helped me up. I walked to the editing "room" and saw Max and Jenny editing videos... holding hands.

"Awwww~ You guys are so cute!" I said. They instantly let go of each others hands and turned around.

"What the fuck do you want?" Max asked.

"Harsh much?" I said.

"Yeah, what he said." Jenny says. I roll my eyes.

"This is why you two are perfect for each other." I said, going to lean back on a wall. There was no wall so I fell on the ground. Me, Max, and Jenny laughed.

"You know there's no wall there right Caitie?" Max asked.

"Shut up Max. Anyways, me, Jin, Adam, and Conner are going back to Adam's-"

"Don't you mean you and Adam's?" Jenny asks.

"No, moved in with Jin a few weeks ago. Anyways, Alesa's having some trouble so she asked me, Jin, Adam, and Conner to come over." I said.

"So, this is Alesa we're talking about- ow what the hell Jen?!" Max says when Jennifer hits him in the back of the head.

"You know, still on the floor." I said. Jenny reached her hand out and I grabbed it. She helped me up.

"So, you can go now." Max says. I flick the bird at him jokingly and walk away. I slid down the rails on the staircase to the lobby and Adam, Conner, and Jin was there waiting.

"They know?" Adam asks. I nod.

"Lezzgo!" Conner yells and points to the door, stomping his feet. He hit the door jokingly and we all laughed.

"I'm okay!" Conner shouts and we all laugh more. We take two cars; me and Adam in Adam's car, and Jin and Conner in Jin's car. Poor Jiniboo.

*time skip to Adam's*

We made it to Adam's and everyone got out of each car. Jin looked very annoyed. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How can you handle him?" Jin asks.

"Well, it takes nine years, plus, I deal with my brother. How can they not be siblings?" I told him.

"I heard that!" Conner and Adam said at the same time. Me and Jin both laughed and we walked up to the door. Adam opened it and Alesa was on the couch, a crying mess.

"Hey, Alesa babe are you alright?" Adam asks and sits down next to Alesa. Alesa shakes her head and Adam hugs her. Alesa hugs back and cries in his shoulder.

"Erica... she... she's..."

 ** _Cliffhanger ha! But you already kind of know some of the details. Anyways, see you next chapter! Peace! I'm so bad right? No, okay. Barney's not in this chapter he's in the next one doe. Now, time to go look up Gem and Diamond names, thnxcya!_**


End file.
